villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Malefor
It seems my most common proposals are for dragons and dark lords. Let's kill two birds with one stone with Malefor. What's the Work The Legend of Spyro is a trilogy of video games and a reboot to the Spyro series. We follow Spyro as he finds out who he is in life and the destiny he must follow to become a Purple Dragon, a powerful dragon that could harbor all elements and aether, a mixture of light and dark crafted from fire, electricity, ice, and earth. First, he will have to fight off the awakening of the ultimate evil: Malefor. Who is Malefor? What has he done? Malefor was once the first purple dragon. He could learn all of the wisdom and power he wanted. But that wasn't enough for Malefor and he sought to learn more... a little... too much more. The Dragon Elders banished Malefor, but it was too late. His aether was corrupted by the power of darkness and took full control of it, becoming the Dark Master. His goal is not to save or protect the world; instead, he wants to destroy it and create a new one to rule with an iron fist. He declared war on his own dragon relatives, slaughtering countless individuals to fulfill his "quest". He turned his villain lair on the mountains into the Well of Souls, a portal to the Underworld itself where Malefor can absorb and torture as many souls as he pleases. He stole the Spirit Gems, life-forces of the dragons, but was ultimately defeated. His essence was sealed within the Convexity Dimension, a realm at the very bottom of the Underworld. But his ape minions survived and sought vengeance for their master. ''A New Beginning'' Twelve years later, Malefor's ape minions lead by Gaul raided the Dragon Temple under their master's orders, smashing every dragon egg to prevent the birth of another Purple Dragon. Except for two, one was protected by Ignitus that would become Spyro and another that Gaul took for Malefor to corrupt, becoming Cynder. Under Malefor's influences, Cynder leads the apes in another war with the dragons, forcing the prisoners to the Well of Souls. Her plan is to capture the Elemental Guardians, harness their power into magic crystals that will break the gates of Malefor's imprisonment. Fortunately, Spyro defeats Cinder, restoring her of Malefor's influences, but the evil dragon's spirit is freed and returns to the Well. ''The Eternal Night'' Malefor is still stuck in spirit form, but will reclaim his power in an event called the Night of Eternal Darkness; when a lunar eclipse occurs, the world is plunged in shadows, in which all of the malevolent souls in the Well of Souls are free to roam until the eclipse is over. During Spyro and Cynder's quest to stop Malefor, Gaul captures Cynder and offers her to return to Malefor's service. She refuses and is imprisoned in the Well of Souls. Spyro runs off against the Chronicler's orders and enters the Well of Souls. The Night of Eternal Darkness begins and Spyro is trapped in a beam of energy, turning him into Dark Spyro. He effortlessly kills Gaul and returns to the beam, serving as a beam to restore Malefor back to his true form. Malefor wanted Spyro to be corrupted by the Night of Eternal Darkness so he could use the soul of a Purple Dragon to free himself. He laughs about having two powerful servants. Cynder is able to use her powers to return Spyro back to normal, and Spyro uses his Time Powers to encase himself, Cynder, and Sparx in a crystal to save their lives. Alas, Malefor is back to normal. ''Dawn of the Dragon'' The first thing Malefor does is reduce his apes into undead skeletons, claiming he did so because of their greed and lack of faith to their master. Creating an army of monsters called the Grublins, Malefor invades the Dragon Temple, driving the Elemental Guardians away to the Dragon City of Warfang. He then converted the entire world into darkness, spreading misery to everyone. A time skip of three years passes when Spyro and Cinder awake from their slumber by the Grublins, chained together by collars. They are attacked by a golem and are rescued by Hunter who brings them to Warfang. After saving the city from the Grublins and the golem, Malefor contacts the heroes through a dark crystal, gloating that it was only a distraction while Malefor unleashes the Destroyer, an ancient monster that will walk around the world, leaving behind a fiery trail called the Ring of Annihilation. Once the Destroyer completes its circle, doomsday will begin. Trying to stop the Destroyer, Spyro and Cinder try to shatter its core, but Malefor stops them and nearly kills them until Ignitus sacrificed himself for the two to escape. In his grief, Spyro is almost corrupted by Malefor until Cynder snaps him out of it. With no options left, they enter the Dragon Temple, where Malefor is there to greet them and break their confidence that their efforts were in vain. He uses Cynder's doubts for manipulating Spyro into her evil form again to kill Spyro, just for the thrill of it. As Cynder beats up Spyro, Malefor taunts Spyro that his destiny was to bring about the Great Cleansing and demands him to join him, but Spyro both rejects Malefor's views and refuses to fight back Cynder, returning her to normal. Enraged, Malefor engages the two in a battle, but they are too late as the Destroyer just completed its cycle, causing the world to break apart. They continue to fight Malefor to the center of the world and manage to knock him to the ground. Spyro uses up his powers to restore the destruction of the world while the spirits of the Dragon Elders appear around Malefor and drag him back down to the Convexity Dimension to pay for his crimes, ending the Dark Master's malice once and for all. Mitigating Factors None. Even if he was once good guy, he deliberately embraced the darkness just to obtain more power. Malefor turned against his race and wants to destroy the entire world just to make a new one for him to rule as an absolute tyrant, having numerous murders (including innocent people and children), warmongering, and corruption under his belt. Everything wrong in the world was his fault and he felt nothing but satisfaction to the millions of lives who suffered because of him. Heinous Standards Malefor is definitely the most heinous in the Legend of Spyro series. But in a way, I think Malefor may be the most heinous villain in the entire Spyro franchise. Think about it: he causes corruption, warmongering, slaughtered countless innocent people, and caused mass suffering: far worse than Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, the Sorceress, Red, and the Sorcerer. Unlike the Sorceress, Malefor successfully got away with murdering unborn infant dragons. Even if they were caused by his minions, they were still following their master's orders. And he also has attempted global destruction under his belt and almost succeeded. Pass. Final Verdict Malefor causes enough destruction behind his back and completes an entire list of Moral Event Horizons to meet the criteria. Easy keep. Yes: 8 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Score: +8 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals